Sans toi
by Mania Jo
Summary: Songfic basée sur "Without you" de RENT (comédie musicale) : House gère le diagnostique de cancer en phase terminale de Wilson. Oneshot. H/W Slash. Traduction de "Without you" de Rslhilson


**Owner** : Rslhilson  
**Traductrice** : Mania Jo'  
**Titre original** : Without you  
**Blabla** : encore merci à Rslhilson de m'avoir permis de la traduire.  
J'ai essayé de faire de mon mieux... Et toutes vos reviews iront à son auteure !  
**Disclaimer** : Les personnages sont à David Shore, et l'histoire à Rslhilson.

_**Without you  
**__(Sans toi)_

_Without you, the ground thaws (Sans toi, le sol dégèle)  
_**_The rain falls,_**_ the grass grows. __(La pluie tombe, l'herbe pousse)_

La vie continue. C'était ce que Wilson avait dit. House n'avait rien dit, quoique, fixant la radiographie — un des rares moments de sa vie où son cerveau, ne carburant uniquement au mépris et au cynisme, pouvait n'avoir rien de sarcastique à dire. Il n'y avait aucun différentiel, aucun besoin de rebondir sur les idées de son équipe. Les mots « cancer du pancréas métastasé » en disaient assez.

Il pleuvait le jour où il avait découvert. Il s'en souvenait parce que quand Wilson l'avait bipé, il avait franchi à moitié boitant, à moitié sautant, la barrière entre leurs deux balcons pour aller dans le bureau de Wilson, entrant dans la pièce complètement trempé. Il aurait pu passer par le couloir, mais depuis quand voulait-il être normal ?

« Tu vois ce que je fais pour toi ? » Avait-il marmonné, frissonnant tandis qu'il fermait la porte. « Ca a intérêt à être important. »

« Je crois que tu devrais t'asseoir, Greg. »

Il aurait dû savoir que c'était grave. Wilson ne l'avait appelé « Greg ».

_Without you, the seeds root (Sans toi, les graines prennent racine)  
_**_The flowers bloom_**_, the children play._ _(Les fleurs éclosent, les enfants jouent)_

Cela avait commencé avec une douleur d'estomac, un mal de ventre qui avait fini par se répandre dans son dos. Mais Wilson était trop occupé à prendre soin de ses patients pour s'embêter à se surveiller lui-même — ça, c'était le travail de House. Cela avait été son travail depuis un bout de temps, prendre soin de Wilson.

Mais Wilson avait été clair. « Je ne suis pas malade, je suis juste stressé. Une bonne nuit de sommeil et il n'y paraîtra plus. »

Il aurait dû dire non. Il aurait dû dire non et insister pour qu'il passe des examens, en le traitant comme n'importe quel autre patient. Mais pour une fois dans sa vie, House avait ignoré les symptômes. Pour la personne qui importait le plus, il avait simplement laissé couler.

Au lieu de ça, il lui avait acheté des fleurs, beaucoup pour la surprise et l'enchantement de Wilson. Les roses étaient trop cliché aux yeux de House, mais il avait supposé que des lilas pourraient être romantiques tout en étant toujours appropriés. Leur parfum était supposé calmer le stress, et la couleur violette allait bien dans le bureau de Wilson, où le brun dominait.

Mais alors les pantalons que Wilson avait toujours portés devenaient soudainement trop amples, et quand la nausée le laissait plié en deux au-dessus des toilettes, House n'avait pas pu laisser faire plus longtemps. Et le voilà, regardant les scanners sur les murs, étouffant dans l'odeur trop forte des lilas et laissant des flaques d'eau gelée partout sur le canapé et le sol.

« Tiens, enfile ça avant que t'attrapes une pneumonie. »

Il avait senti qu'on lui enlevait sa veste avant qu'une chaude couverture ne soit enroulée autour de ses épaules. C'était bien Wilson. Se soucier de la santé de tout le monde, sauf de la sienne.

**_The stars gleam,_**_ the poets dream (Les étoiles rayonnent, les poètes rêvent)  
__The eagles fly, without you. __(Les aigles volent, sans toi)_

Il se souvint comment tout avait commencé, comment quelques bières et quelques vidéos pornos avaient conduit à une nuit d'extase brûlante. Ils auraient pu faire comme si de rien n'était, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'il y avait plus que du sexe et des aveux d'amour dus à l'alcool. C'était d'ailleurs drôle, lesdits aveux dus à l'alcool — ils étaient quasiment toujours vrais.

Ils avaient passé un paquet de nuits sur le toit de l'hôpital, les doigts entremêlés, alors qu'ils parlaient et s'embrassaient et décompressaient de leur journée. Wilson pointait les constellations dans le ciel, reliant les étoiles étincelantes du doigt pendant qu'il reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de House. Ce dernier blâmait le côté nunuche de Wilson mais n'avouerait jamais qu'en fait, il appréciait trouver de la beauté dans certaines parties de la vie qu'il avait précédemment ignorées.

Mais cela importait peu, parce que Wilson savait. C'était pour ça qu'il était Wilson. Et tandis qu'il était assis là sur le canapé, froid et trempé et sans souffle et effrayé, House se sentait comme s'il avait été poussé dans un trou noir ; ce temps s'échappait devant ses yeux et bientôt il n'en aurait plus du tout pour tenir la main de Wilson et regarder les étoiles et lui acheter des lilas et même juste s'allonger à ses côtés, à le regarder respirer.

C'était tellement le genre de l'Univers, de lui apporter le bonheur après des décennies de malheur et puis de le lui ôter encore. On ne peut pas toujours avoir ce que l'on veut, mais lui enlever Wilson revenait à lui enlever ce dont il avait besoin.

_The earth turns, the sun burns (La Terre tourne, le soleil brûle)  
_**_But I die, without you. _**_(Mais je meurs, sans toi)_

La vie continue, avait dit Wilson. Mais il avait aussi dit d'autres choses, stupides, comme « trop avancé » et « je ne veux pas de traitement ».

Ils savaient tous les deux qu'une opération ne pouvait plus être envisagée, mais la chimio aurait pu lui donner un peu plus de temps.

« Pourquoi m'emmerder à perdre mes cheveux et vomir mes tripes, juste pour quelques semaines de plus ? Je préfère passer le temps qu'il me reste en étant capable d'apprécier la vie avec toi. »

« Oublie tes cheveux. Au moins je n'aurai plus à supporter ton sèche-cheveux à six heures du matin. »

Cela avait été sa dernière et piètre tentative de changer l'avis de Wilson. Et il avait échoué.

Il se souvenait vaguement de Wilson s'asseyant à côté de lui — une main apaisante sur son genou, un doux baiser sur sa joue.

La vie continue… Mais House n'était pas sûr de vouloir, lui.

_Without you, the stars roar (Sans toi, les étoiles éclatent)  
__The breeze warms, _**_the girl smiles_**_, the cloud moves. __(La brise réchauffe, la fille sourit, le nuage bouge)_

Cuddy avait pleuré quand ils lui avaient dit. House s'y était attendu, mais les yeux de Wilson s'étaient élargis sous la surprise et s'était appuyé bizarrement sur son bureau pour serrer sa main.

« Lisa, c'est bon. Je l'ai accepté. »

Pour Wilson, elle s'était forcée à sourire un peu à travers les larmes. « Vous êtes horriblement tranquille à propos de ça. »

« Ma carrière toute entière tourne autour de ce dont je suis sur le point de traverser. Je sais contre quoi je me heurte, et je n'ai pas peur. Si vous ça ne vous dérange pas, j'aimerais transmettre mes cas à Roland d'ici la fin de la semaine. »

« Bien sûr. Je m'occuperai de tout vous n'avez pas à vous faire de souci pour vos patients. Juste… Prenez soin de vous. »

« S'il avait pris soin de lui, on ne serait pas là à parler de ça en premier lieu. »

Wilson s'était tourné pour faire face à House. « Bien. Je voulais vraiment développer une tumeur dans mon pancréas, et je voulais vraiment qu'ensuite elle s'étende à mon foie. C'était vraiment dans mon intention. »

« Tu savais que quelque chose n'allait pas, et tu pensais qu'un peu de sommeil serait le remède. Notre Super Oncologue a ignoré les symptômes et maintenant il a un cancer en phase terminale — normal. »

« House… » Les yeux rouges de Cuddy se braquèrent sur lui en guise d'avertissement, mais il était allé trop loin.

« Bien sûr, l'autre ironie est que J'AI ignoré les symptômes. Le diagnosticien de renommée mondiale n'arrive pas à diagnostiquer son compagnon. Je suis choqué. »

Il avait senti la main calme et familière de Wilson attraper la sienne. « Ce n'est pas ta faute. »

Mais House avait simplement répondu en se levant et virant sa main. « J'aurais dû savoir », il avait dit calmement, puis avait boité hors du bureau.

_Without you, the tides change (Sans toi, les saisons changent)  
__The boys run, the oceans crash. __(Les garçons courent, les océans s'échouent)  
__The crowds roar, the days soar (Les foules grondent, les jours s'envolent)  
__The babies cry, _**_without you. _**_(Les bébés pleurent, sans toi)_

Et voilà où il en était, assis seul dans son appartement en bordel complet. Il était resté sans Wilson pendant une semaine, ignorant tous les appels et tous les coups sur sa porte. Foreman était probablement en charge de ses cas et Cuddy était sûrement dans son état mitigé entre la colère et l'angoisse, mais qui diable s'en souciait ? Certainement pas lui.

Wilson lui donnait un peu d'espace, parce que c'était son genre. Mais après une semaine entière, même lui avait fini par plier.

« House, c'est moi. Ouvre la porte. »

Il n'avait pas bougé de la confortable position qu'il occupait sur le canapé. Sa jambe lui faisait trop mal. C'était du moins ce qu'il se répétait à lui-même.

« Je ne partirai pas tant que tu n'auras pas ouvert la porte, House. »

Il avait attendu. Il avait attendu plus longtemps que ce dont il pensait devoir attendre, et le silence lui disait qu'il était tranquille. Mais à nouveau, il avait entendu la voix de Wilson, flottant calmement à travers le mur.

« House, je… Tu me manques. »

Et soudainement la stupide douleur qui s'était ancrée dans sa poitrine depuis qu'il avait vu la radio était devenue insupportable, et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de soulager la douleur, une personne qu'il avait besoin de voir s'il voulait à nouveau pouvoir respirer.

Il avait ouvert la porte et trouvé les yeux bruns de Wilson débordant de patience et d'amour.

« J'étais un peu seul dans l'appart », plaisanta Wilson.

House déglutit, essayant de trouver ses mots. « Je suis désolé », finit-il par déclarer.

« Ca va – »

« Je ne pouvais pas y arriver sans toi. » Les deux lacs bruns qui le regardaient commencèrent subitement à briller de tristesse, et cela lui fit mal de savoir qu'il faisait mal à Wilson. Mais il avait besoin de laisser couler, de le dire, de soulager la pression dans sa poitrine.

« J'ai cru que je pourrais y arriver, mais je ne pourrai pas. » Pourquoi se sentait-il encore si opprimé, comme s'il ne pouvait pas respirer ?

« On franchira ce pont quand on y sera », déclara Wilson, le poussant gentiment dans la voiture. « Je te ramène à la maison. »

_The moon glows, the river flows (La lune brille, la rivière coule)  
_**_But I die, without you. _**_(Mais je meurs, sans toi)_

Franchir ce pont arriva plus tôt que ce que à quoi ils s'étaient attendus. Six mois était optimiste, mais au bout de trois mois Wilson arrivait à peine à aller aux toilettes tout seul.

« Tout ce truc de m'appuyer sur un estropié, ça le fait pas, pour moi. »

« Tout ce truc de mourir d'un cancer, c'est pas trop sexy non plus. »

La douleur était forte. C'était censé être à Wilson de calmer la mauvaise jambe de House, mais désormais c'était House qui réconfortait Wilson, tenant sa main et caressant ses cheveux tandis qu'il lui administrait de la morphine. Foreman et Taub avaient apporté l'écran plat dans la chambre pour que Wilson n'ait plus à gaspiller ses forces en bougeant jusqu'au canapé, et House se coucherait à ses côtés, en colère contre un Dieu en lequel il ne croyait pas.

Pendant un temps, ils s'en sortaient, profitant calmement ensemble de la vie tout comme Wilson l'avait dit. Ils parlaient et s'embrassaient et critiquaient les programmes TV débiles, tout comme toujours. Ils s'asseyaient même devant la fenêtre, parfois, et retraçaient les constellations. Cuddy s'occupait de les approvisionner en nourriture et médicaments, et House s'accrochait au sentiment qu'il resterait là avec Wilson pour toujours, sans jamais avoir à partir.

Mais la vie continue, et le cancer n'attend pas.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils transférèrent enfin Wilson au PPTH que House s'autorisa à enfin prendre conscience à quel point il semblait petit dans le lit, à quel point sa silhouette squelettique était engloutie dans les couvertures, à quel point ses côtes étaient saillantes lorsque son torse se soulevait et s'abaissait tandis qu'il luttait pour chaque bouffée d'air.

Lorsqu'il n'était pas à la salle de bain, il tenait la main de Wilson, celle qui tenait la pompe de morphine. Il voulais savoir à quel point la douleur était forte, pour permettre à sa jambe d'atteindre le même niveau. S'ils souffraient ensemble, alors peut-être qu'il ne se sentirait pas si seul.

_The world revives, colors renew (Le monde revit, les couleurs renaissent)  
__But I know blue, only blue (Mais je connais le bleu, seulement le bleu)  
__Lonely blue, _**_within me blue_**_…without you. __(Bleu solitaire, dans le bleu… Sans toi)_

« Tu as l'air tellement… Triste. »

La voix de Wilson était faible, rocailleuse. House lui jeta un coup d'œil. « Je pense que j'ai une bonne excuse. »

Wilson sourit et ferma ses yeux. « Tu sais ce qui est drôle ? »

House espéra que ce n'était pas une autre de ses crises de folie intermittentes. « Quoi ? »

« Tes yeux… Ils sont bleus. »

« Et les tiens sont jaunis. Où tu veux en venir ? »

« Le bleu, c'est la couleur de la tristesse. Mais tu savais ? C'est aussi la couleur des nouveaux départs. »

_Without you, the hand gropes, the ear hears, _**_the pulse beats. _**_(Sans toi, la main tâtonne, l'oreille entend, le pouls bat)_**_  
_**_Without you, the eyes gaze, the legs walk, _**_the lungs breathe. _**_(Sans toi, les yeux regardent, les jambes marchent, les poumons respirent)_

On aurait dit que Wilson dormait paisiblement dans un coma dû à la morphine, et même si House en était reconnaissant, son estomac était toujours retourné. Ses yeux se déplaçaient de Wilson jusqu'aux moniteurs puis revenaient sur l'homme, pour s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie.

Il se remémora leur dernier instant avant que Cuddy n'ait administré les drogues, avant qu'il ait vu les yeux de Wilson se fermer pour la dernière fois.

« House.. Je… »

« Chut. Ne parle pas tant. »

« Mais je dois te dire que je – »

Mais House l'avait à nouveau fait taire. « Je sais, Wilson. »

_The mind churns (the mind churns) (L'esprit se retourne)  
_**_The heart yearns_**_ (the heart yearns) (Le cœur désire)  
__The tears dry, without you. __(Les larmes se sèchent, sans toi)_

Il avait pressé ses lèvres contre son front, fermant les yeux et prétendant que c'était tout à fait comme d'habitude, que c'était le corps en bonne santé de Wilson qui était dans ce lit, à la place d'un corps criblé de tumeurs et de drogues. Il n'était pas en train de dire au revoir il l'embrassait juste pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit. Et au matin, ils se lèveraient et retourneraient à leur vie comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme ils feraient jusqu'à leurs quatre-vingt-dix ans. Ils s'assiéraient côte à côte dans des chaises à bascule, leurs mains ridées soudées ensemble, se racontant des histoires à propos de leurs jours à Princeton Plainsboro et comment ils ont surmonté des cœur brisés et des esprits dévastés pour enfin se sentir vivants à nouveau.

**_Life goes on, but I'm gone. _**_(La vie continue, mais je suis parti)_**_  
_****_Cause I die, without you. _**_(Parce que je meurs, sans toi)_

Il avait ouvert ses yeux, donnant à Cuddy la permission d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

« Je t'aime, Jimmy. »

_Sans toi…_

« Je t'aime, House. »

_Sans toi…_

Il continua à tenir la main de Wilson, à serrer les dents contre le feu qui faisait rage dans sa jambe, n'importe quoi pour avoir l'impression qu'ils faisaient un.

Et s'il avait pu mourir avec Wilson, il l'aurait aussi fait.


End file.
